


Awakening

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodosweetstuff/gifts).



> A hobble for Frodosweetstuff's birthday.

Light from the rosy dawn filtered through the curtains and caressed sooty lashes. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open and took in the early morning light.

Disappointment washed over Frodo as he remembered that Sam was not back. He had been gone for over a week and had hoped to be home by the day before. But yesterday had passed with no sign of his love, and Frodo had given up hope at last and had gone to their cold bed alone. 

He let out a long, unhappy sigh and rolled over. He was met by two warm, hazel eyes and a sweet, softly curving smile.

“Happy Birthday Sweet Stuff” said Sam.


End file.
